


You Shine Too Bright

by totaltrashmammal



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, The relationships are implied, i can mention eye color as many times as i like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaltrashmammal/pseuds/totaltrashmammal
Summary: Soulmates were a side effect caused by the sun flares. Scientists theorized it was because half the population was gone and it was for breeding. They never really got a chance to test it because, well, most of them died and the rest forgot, too busy trying to solve the bigger problem. Soulmates just became an accepted part of life, like Cranks. WCKD expanded their tests and included several pairs of soulmates into their experiment. It was truly enlightening seeing how the bond affected their decisions.





	You Shine Too Bright

The boy woke with no concept of his individuality. He, himself wasn’t important at the moment. _She_ was. Where was _she_? _Who was she?_ _She_ was already fading from his mind and as he closed his eyes, she disappeared and he began thinking about himself. 

( _See you in a few days, Tom.)_

They told him he would remember his name soon. The name that first floated to mind was Teresa. The boy was smart enough to realize this wasn’t his name and more importantly not normal. He kept the name hidden away within himself and hours later his came to him. 

( _Teresa is so much more important than him)_

_(Who was she?)_

Newt explained the concept of soulmates to him in hushed whispers under the pitch black of night. There was no moon or stars in the Glade. Soulmates, Newt had said, were strange. You just knew. There was no way of knowing to the open eye. You just connected eyes and your life was changed forever. 

( _Someday we’ll be bigger.)_

Thomas (his name, so similar to Teresa, match made in heaven it seemed.) thought about what Newt said when he connected eyes with a muscled Asian with dark, dark eyes and a killer smirk. 

( _Bright blue eyes,same smirk)_

( _Everything is going to change, Tom)_

 _Teresa_ came up in the box. His soul sung in happiness and rejoiced and begged to be closer to her. She was his everything, he would do anything for her. Minho scoffed at him, some unknown emotion clouding those dark eyes.

_(Dark eyes which made Thomas feel something)_

Minho pissed off a man named Jorge. Jorge who had an almost daughter named Brenda. Brenda, who locked worn down eyes with angry eyes belonging to Minho and _just knew._ Thomas was ecstatic for his best friend, now he would know how he felt about Teresa. Minho laughed darkly at him and never let his dark eyes linger on Brenda. 

( _Thomas hated himself for loving the shudder that ran through his body when they lingered on him instead)_

When Thomas got separated from the others with Brenda, she explained with lips drawn up in a snarl and flashing eyes only a few shades lighter than her soulmates. To her, soulmates were a complete joke. She didn’t believe in some stupid biological response and was glad she was paired with someone who thought the same. 

( _He couldn’t understand, Teresa made him fly)_

Teresa, sweet lovely Teresa betrayed him. His mind was a clouded haze of devastation, pain _agonyhurthurthurt,_ and the question ‘why’ repeating almost frantically. They were soulmates, how could she? Did she simply not feel his heart-shattering? Of course not, she wouldn’t do it if she knew. That had to be it. They were soulmates, they were biologically destined to love and cherish each other.

_(Where were those beautiful dark eyes?)_

Teresa left and slowly Thomas emerged. Without her around he was able to think and Thomas thought and thought and thought. 

_(Soulmates were supposed to dictate your life)_

Soulmates were a completely biological reaction to the sun flares. So was becoming a Crank. If you thought about it, they were alike. Becoming a Crank insured madness and sometimes Thomas believed finding your soulmate meant the exact same thing.

_(She told him she loved him, why did she leave him?)_

Teresa wasn’t there to influence his decision about dealing with WCKD anymore. Thomas was going to rip WCKD apart and then just call it a day. If Teresa was included, then so be it. 

( _He just wanted to see those dark eyes again.)_

 _(He wanted the bright blue ones gouged from his mind.)_

It took way too long for Thomas to finally see those dark eyes, crinkling in happiness and relief as he caught sight of him. Thomas finally felt alive again. Somewhere he felt his soul rejoicing in a way it hadn’t since Teresa. 

_(Is this fair?)_

When Thomas and Minho were fleeing the facility to meet up with the others, they ran into Teresa. Teresa, wearing a WCKD lab coat and frowning at them. He started to feel Thomas crawl back inside, desperate to please her and have blue eyes soften at him. Minho knocked him out of it, grounding him with flashing dark eyes way lovelier than Teresa’s. In the end, Teresa lay defeated on the ground, reaching towards Thomas pleading. Thomas swallowed, blinked back the tears and grasped Minho’s hand. 

_(She said she was sorry.)_

( _It’s too late to apologize.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Idek, this took around four hours to write and it's just an experimental thing. I didn't bother to edit, feel free to tell me if I've made mistakes. The story is a little unclear also so I'll do my best to explain. Thomas and Teresa were soulmates and while Teresa wasn't brainwashing Thomas, she was influencing him a lot. It's implied that Thomas loses all sense of himself around her and just wants to please her. In my mind, Teresa is in love with Thomas also, she just doesn't realize actions have consequences. Minho and Brenda were also soulmates except neither of them cared. Minho because he was in love with Thomas and Brenda because she wanted to choose herself. When Teresa betrays Thomas, he starts unknowing fighting the soulmate bond and ultimately rejects it and chooses Minho over fate.Then they lived happily ever after in Paradise. Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed! I hope you did.
> 
> Edit: I changed the title.


End file.
